wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 22, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The October 22, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 22, 2012 at Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Episode summary Raw General Manager AJ Lee announced her resignation; Mr. McMahon named Vickie Guerrero as "Managing Supervisor" in her place In just as surprising a fashion as it began, the AJ Lee Era of Monday Night Raw came crashing to an abrupt halt when, with Mr. McMahon at her side, AJ announced her resignation as General Manager. Following a mysterious meeting with the WWE Board of Directors at WWE Headquarters, AJ took center stage in her home state of New Jersey to announce that she had decided it was best to resign her post following accusations she'd been "fraternizing" with an unnamed Superstar on the roster (AJ denied the accusations). In her final moments as GM, AJ took the opportunity to give the WWE Universe a tear-jerking thank you for supporting her through her meteoric rise through the ranks and, especially, her tenure as General Manager. It was a humble, heartfelt moment and both The Chairman and the WWE Universe seemed to appreciate AJ's candor. And then, of course, Paul Heyman showed up. With much fanfare, the mad scientist of ECW made an elaborate, eloquent plea to The Boss to name him the new General Manager of the red brand, as Mr. McMahon is required to immediately name a replacement. The Chairman had a similarly eloquent response for Heyman. "No." Instead, he introduced the "Managing Supervisor" of Raw, none other than Vickie Guerrero. No sooner had The Queen Diva taken the stage than Heyman attempted to curry favor with the new boss lady, asking Vickie to revoke CM Punk's WWE Title Match against Ryback at Hell in a Cell. Heyman was, again, denied his request, as Vickie kicked her second administration (clearly, her show-running glory days have yet to pass her by) off with a bang by announcing two main events for her first Raw back in charge: a Champion vs. Champion Match that would also be the largest Lumberjack Match in WWE history. That was enough to send Heyman fuming back to the locker room, but Vickie wasn't done yet. "Tsk tsk," Vickie began as she set her sights on AJ, elaborating that the allegations against her were not just "fraternization," but that AJ had an affair with a Superstar. Vickie brusquely dismissed the former GM, commanding her to pack up her things and leave the arena. With nothing left to lose, however, AJ wasn't about to leave without getting one last shot in at Vickie. And so she did, pouncing on the Managing Supervisor and unleashing one final attack on Vickie before skipping off to the locker room. AJ Lee revealed the Superstar she was allegedly fraternizing with to be John Cena John Cena wasted no time in finding former Raw GM AJ Lee in the locker room area, offering his support following her unceremonious resignation and asking her why she didn't fight the accusations leveled against her by Vickie Guerrero. As it turns out, the answer was the last thing Cena (or anybody else in the WWE Universe) would expect: The Superstar in question was none other than Cena himself. The allegations arose after the two shared a "business dinner," and AJ decided not to fight the accusations to avoid dragging Cena's name through the mud. A gobsmacked Cena assured AJ he'd do what he could to help, but a conversation with Mr. McMahon bore no fruit: "If it wasn't this, it'd be something else," The Chairman said. As for Vickie? Mr. McMahon remained undecided, and it appeared that what would be would be. In a last attempt to right the situation, Cena went to Vickie and tried to undo the damage, but he was met with similar resistance. "Perception is reality: You asked AJ on a date on Raw, and ended up taking her to dinner." Therefore, according to The Queen Diva, the reality of the situation was this: Cena cost AJ her job. Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes